Sky
King Sky is the King of Eraklyon, formerly the prince and heir apparent. His mother is Samara, who is the Queen of Eraklyon until Bloom is married into his family and his father is Erendor, King of Eraklyon, who had voluntarily abdicated and given the throne to him. He is also a member of the Specialists and is Thoren's cousin. Personality He has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. He is aware of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy, but has no outward antagonism towards the musician. He is genuinely irked by how close they are though, possibly because he is inexperienced with non-royal, or Earth, mannerisms. Sky is also sometimes hasty, but he is usually generous and kind. He is shown to be an excellent swordsman. His translucent, blue Phantoblade is styled after a longsword, and he also uses a matching blue phantoshield, a boomerang and a hover board (all translucent like his sword). He is also a competent archer and can fight on the back of a dragon in the air. History Pre-series As a child, Sky when to the same school as his cousin, Thoren, on Eraklyon. One day they were attacked by monkey-soldiers and, scared, his cousin left him fight alone. According to Sky, he barely survived that fight. Since this day he has held hatred for him until Daphne's coronation as crown princess in Season 6. Before the school year started, presumably a year before the events of Season 1 as all the Specialists were well acquainted with each other by the time of the battle with Knut at Bloom's house, he switched places with his squire, Brandon, to have more freedom of action as well diverging all threats on his life from Yoshinoya to someone else. He had an arranged fiancée, Diaspro, however, he managed to break up with Diaspro because he and Bloom fell in love. Series |-|Season 1= At the beginning of the season, Sky goes under the alias Brandon and gets close to Bloom quickly. In "Secrets Within Secrets", it is revealed that he is the real prince and engaged to Diaspro, breaking Bloom's heart. After Bloom and the Winx go to Domino in search of the Dragon Flame, Sky leads the rest of the Specialists (minus Riven) in rescuing the girls. After leaving, he dates with Bloom. After returning to Alfea, Sky goes with Bloom, Brandon, Stella and Knut to infiltrate Cloud Tower. After leaving Cloud Tower with Bloom a separate way to draw the Army of Darkness away from the escape portal, they both end up crashing in the forest. After traveling through the night, he separates with Bloom and ends up in Magix City. After having a rough time with a monster of Decay, he is rescued by Bloom and they return to Alfea. After the final fight, Sky and Bloom imagine they are kissing each other. |-|Season 2= Sky and Bloom continue to hang out with each other. After hearing a rumor about him and Diaspro, Sky assured Bloom that there was nothing going on between them. During the Pixie rescue mission, Sky became flustered with Aisha, which caused Bloom to become jealous, though Aisha's actions towards Sky were more out of respect than passion. He also displayed annoyance over how Bloom kept gushing on about Professor Avalon (who was a fake at the time). In "The Crypt of the Codex", he was killed by Icy, but was then saved by Bloom's healing powers, and Bloom accepted him as her boyfriend. Sky also managed to later introduce Bloom to his parents, whom were wary of her at first. Even though Sky no longer had any romantic feelings for Diaspro, he wanted to save her from Yoshinoya's clutches, not wanting her to get hurt because of him. When Lord Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom, Sky was determined to save her. Even when everyone got paralyzed by a heavy gravity spell, Sky's determination did not waver as he managed to actually stand up and walk towards Dark Bloom despite the heavy gravity he was under. He pleads with Dark Bloom to wake up and return back to the girl he loves dearly. His confession finally brought Bloom back to herself in which they then defeated Darkar. During the celebration party at Alfea, Sky goes to search for Bloom where they are happy that the ordeal was finally over then share a kiss, which Lockette gushed over. Afterwards, Sky and Bloom comically mess up the photo sessions in the end. |-|Season 3= Sky's relationship with Bloom seems to be going perfectly. He was planning to make his relationship with her public on Eraklyon, but before he could, he gets slipped a mind control substance from Diaspro provided by Valtor. He had become under Diaspro's control, branded with Valtor's Mark, and makes him publicly say his relationship is now with her instead of Bloom. To hurt Bloom further, Diaspro then makes Sky attack the Winx on accusation that they are in league with Valtor. When Bloom and the others tried to infiltrate Sky's castle to find out what is happening, they discover the truth about his ailment once finding Valtor's Mark on his shoulder. Fortunately, Stella used her healing power to revert him back to normal. A few episodes later, Sky meets up with Bloom at Alfea after she found out her friends were all in the Omega Dimension. They reconcile and Sky revealed that Diaspro had been banished for what she did at Eraklyon. They then go together to rescue everyone else in the Omega Dimension. In the final episode, Sky, along with Brandon, Riven, and Timmy get held for ransom by Valtor while a firemonster impersonating Sky created by Valtor using the spell of the elements attacks Bloom. Sky tended to Bloom's body when her soul left to fight within Valtor. Once Valtor was destroyed, Sky was elated to see Bloom's body and soul reunited again. |-|Season 4= 's makeover]] Sky and the other Specialists arrive on Earth to help the Winx find the last fairy on Earth and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. In order to set up a base of operations, he sold the Seal of Eraklyon to get some startup cash. He was shocked to find out that Bloom used to have a boyfriend, Andy, on Earth before the beginning of the series. He and Bloom had an argument after the Black Circle retreated but later reconciled after stopping some out of control pets. They had another argument about Andy courtesy of Mitzi's meddling but later reconciled after Bloom got her Believix. During the season, he and the other Specialists, receive jobs working for Roxy's father, Klaus, at the Frutti Music Bar. |-|Season 5= Sky changes his hair style and is presented as the Crown Prince of Eraklyon again instead of as King, and he intends to give the Pendant of Eraklyon to Bloom but looses it after saving humans from an oil rig explosion. In "Return to Alfea", he shows up at Alfea after the rest of Specialists, but a moment later he is reminded of his loss and leaves the area. Later in the episode, he joins fight with the Trix and sacrifices himself before Icy hits Bloom. That causes him fall from high and ultimately gets amnesia. However, when Princess Krystal tries to heal him, she states that there is something, that he does not want to remember, which blocks her efforts. While Sky cannot remember anything, Bloom is doing her best to save her love. In "The Power of Harmonix", Bloom, Musa and Tecna were fighting the Trix. Sky fights against the minions, but he does not remember how to use a sword. Bloom saved Sky and caused her to fall. The Trix attempts to hit Bloom with their spells, Sky protects Bloom, however, Bloom protected Sky instead. In "The Secret of the Ruby Reef", Sky does not remember how to dance, then he looked at Kiko, and Kiko shows him the moves to which Sky follows. But when Kiko stumbles, Sky and Bloom also fall. Bloom also brought Sky near the Lake they find the pieces of the Destiny Shell, and they formed the shell into heart. Sky later goes to Domino for his courage ceremony where he fights off the Trix with Oritel and Marion. Later, Flora gives him the Pendant of Eraklyon which brings back his memory as he gives it to Bloom and tells her that the Trix have Daphne and forced her to tell the secrets of Sirenix. But the only time when Bloom tried to help Sky was the time when Krystal interrupted them. So Bloom got away and it was a chance for Diaspro to talk with Sky. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Sky and his friends arrived and was greeted by Bloom and Daphne, He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Sky and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, It is revealed that Sky has a cousin called Thoren which is a Paladin. Both of them duels together with their new weapons. When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Sky and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. More Coming Soon... Specials |-|Premiere Special= In the first Nick special, Sky did not switch identities with Brandon. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Like in Season 1, he takes Bloom to Cloud Tower. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower, Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloud Tower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom because she never came back last night. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it is another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro, Bloom finds out it was not a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. |-|The Battle for Magix= Sky felt terrible about not telling Bloom about Diaspro and having her find out the hard way, and he tried to call her to set things right, but was blocked by Stella. He joins the other specialists at the battle of Red Fountain and evacuates with the others as the school falls. He joins Bloom in a meeting with the faculty about trying to get her powers back. He accompanies Bloom, Stella, Brandon and the reformed Knut to Cloud Tower along with Riven, who he apologizes to. He and Bloom escape from Cloud Tower on a Wind Rider bike, but become caught in the defense system and crash in the woods. They survive, but the bike was in no condition to take them anywhere. Sky headed to Magix while Bloom headed to Lake Roccaluce, and got in a fight with three creatures of Decay. Luckily Bloom, with her powers restored, was able to save him and get him back to Alfea in time for the final battle. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Sky celebrated the fact that the Trix were gone. Later in the series, he was jealous because Bloom was hanging out with her new teacher, Professor Avalon, who (unknown to either of them) was really Lord Darkar (The Shadow Phoenix). When Bloom became Dark Bloom, Sky talked to her about how much he cared for her. These words allowed Bloom to break free of Darkar's control and she and Sky became a couple once again. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Sky helps Bloom to find her parents and discover her real identity. He had fallen under suspicion by Bloom when a young lady calls him away to Eraklyon for something. Sky tries to explain what that something was, but Bloom tells him to wait until their current mission was over to tell her because she thought knowing would cause her to be distracted. In the climax, Sky uses Oritel's sword to help defeat the Ancestral Witches, following the prophecy that only a "crownless king" could pull out the sword and survive. It was then revealed that the something Sky was called away for was to attend his coronation as the new King of Eraklyon, thus allowing him to fulfill the requirement of being a "crownless king" in the prophecy. During the celebration ball later, Sky asks Bloom to be his princess and she accepts. |-|Magical Adventure= Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is very happy. He announces the news to his father, Erendor, but his father does not allow Sky to marry Bloom so Sky was forced to cut off the engagement. When Oritel is looking for the prince who will marry Bloom, Sky comes in disguise and tries to explain to Bloom why he could not marry her. Oritel realizes it is Sky in disguise and bans him from the castle. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Sky is fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, except for Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso. In Season 1, his normal outfit is pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves. During Season 2, he wears the same out as the one in he previous season, however in Season 3, he changes to a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a different pair of blue sneakers. After the episode "Love and Pet" of Season 4, he alternates between three main outfits; his Red Fountain uniform; a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of white pants; and finally dark blue high tops, and a pair of slip on blue sneakers with a light blue button down, and brown shorts, which he wears as a civilian while in Gardenia. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Sky wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform during missions and normal classes, and he has a blue stone holding the cape. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a blue diamond colored gem. Gallery Trivia *For the majority of Season 1, Sky switches identities with Brandon is quite similar to what Queen Amidala did in Star Wars: Phantom Menace. *He is only the member of the Specialists who came from monarchy rule (as a king). *He once thought Bloom was a sailor when she mentioned that she went to Six Flags during the Pixie rescue mission. *In the first season, it is shown that Sky has a dog named Lady. *He is an accomplished boarder as he was clearly impressed with Aisha's skill. *Sky and Bloom are the only ones known to have exes, who are Diaspro and Andy respectively. *Sky, Nabu and Aisha had arranged marriages, but unlike Nabu and Aisha's, his went downhill and ended up being called off in favor of Bloom. *In the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, the scene where Sky meets Bloom on the Alfea rooftop on his board is similar to that of Aladdin meeting Jasmine on the magic carpet in the Disney movie Aladdin. *One of Sky's guardians has a similar appearance to Diaspro. *In the 4Kids dub, his birthday is April 27. *He and Brandon are the strongest of the Specialists. *Though they are friends, he has a strong rivalry with Riven. *In the fifth Season, he is the prince of Eraklyon, but in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, he said that he had his coronation. *He's the only Specialist known to have a pet. *His name has English origin and is a variant of "Skye". *He and Brandon do not switch places in the Nickelodeon dub. *In Season 5, Bloom said he is the best Wind Rider at Red Fountain. ** It is unknown if Sky really is the best Wind Rider of Red Fountain as it was not said from someone who could have a real objective opinion on that. ***As Sky's fiancee, Bloom may have said this because he is the best to her. She may also have said this to cheer him up since he had lost his memory not long before and he was troubled that. Voice Actors *'Italy' - Alessandro Quarta (series), Marco Vivio (film) *'Singapore' - Danny Brochu, John Penate (first movie's trailer) *'USA' - Dan Green (4Kids), Matt Shively (Nickelodeon) *'South Korea' - Kim Yeong-seon *'Latin America' - Ángel Balam (Season 1-4), Jesús Hernández (Season 4-6) *'Turkey' - Kerem Kobanbay Category:Characters Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Sky Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Season 6 Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss